


Nikt nie rodzi się wilkiem (choć niektórzy wilkami się stają)

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Epilepsy, Erica-centric, F/M, Gen, High School, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Passive-Aggressive Behavior, Pre-Series, Stalking (Or Something Similar), Therapy, Unrequited Love, anger issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Reyes nie ma w życiu szczęścia. Nie podoba jej się to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikt nie rodzi się wilkiem (choć niektórzy wilkami się stają)

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 2.0 na Forum Literackim Mirriel jako prezent dla **manarai** , której życzenie brzmiało: _Teen Wolf; Erica Reyes, zanim została wilkołakiem. Chętnie nieodwzajemnione Erica/Stiles, chętnie Boyd/Erica (jednostronne lub z wzajemnością!), chętnie jakaś dodatkowa motywacja inna niż epilepsja. Na słodko-gorzko._ Kochana manarai, jeszcze raz - wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Świąt!

_Człowiek musiał popsuć swoją naturę, bo nie rodzi się wilkiem — a wilkiem się staje._

Wolter

 

 

Erica Reyes nie ma w życiu szczęścia.

Wiele osób tak o sobie mówi, zawsze na przesadnie długim wydechu, zawsze z nutką cierpliwego znoszenia tych wszystkich kłód, jakie okrutny los rzuca im pod nogi. _Och, ja to nie mam w życiu szczęścia!_ – oznajmiają, kiedy ominie ich awans w pracy, albo jakiś kretyn zarysuje im samochód gwoździem, albo dziewczyna, której od trzech miesięcy nie mają śmiałości zaprosić na kawę, pozwoli się w końcu zaprosić komuś innemu.

Tak, to był sarkazm.

Są też oczywiście inne przypadki, takie, w których podobne westchnienia są w pełni uzasadnione. Ale dziwnym trafem wtedy, kiedy człowiek zyskuje niepodważalne prawo wygrażania niebu zaciśniętą pięścią, zapewnienia o braku szczęścia nigdy nie pochodzą od osób, których on dotyczy. _Ta to nie ma w życiu szczęścia!_ — kręcą głowami sąsiedzi, kiedy bank wyrzuca z domu wdowę z dwójką małych dzieci po tym, jak jej zakład pracy zbankrutował, a ona musiała zacząć wybierać między zapłaceniem odsetek a kupieniem jedzenia. _Ten to ma pecha!_ — krzykną inni, widząc, jak jakiś bandyta wyrywa ledwo trzymającemu się na nogach staruszkowi portfel z ręki. Albo kiedy dowiedzą się, że dziecko ich przyjaciół jest chore na białaczkę. Albo kiedy okaże się, że ich kuzyn zainwestował oszczędności swojego życia w piramidę finansową.

Albo kiedy ktoś umrze. Istnieje powszechna zgoda co do tego, że żeby umrzeć, trzeba mieć niezłego pecha.

Tylko że sam umierający jakoś nigdy tego powie, to znaczy nigdy nie powie, że pieprzy taki los, że to niesprawiedliwe, że nie ma, _nie ma_ szczęścia w życiu. Nie, umierający uśmiechnie się delikatnie, łzawo, dzielny mały toster, psia jego mać. I ten umierający powie: _Pewnie tak musiało być_. I powie: _Nie mam żalu_. A może nawet: _Jestem gotowy_.

Kiedy Erica miała siedem lat, zdiagnozowano u niej padaczkę. Przepisano jej górę leków, zabroniono oglądać filmy animowane ze zbyt szybko migającymi kolorami i powiedziano, że nie wiadomo, czy wyzdrowieje. Że padaczka jest chorobą, o której ciągle bardzo mało wiadomo, że jest jak rosyjska ruletka i może minie, a może nie; może Erica z niej wyrośnie, a może nie — w każdym razie, bez względu na wszystko, padaczka jest częścią felernego mózgu Eriki i niestety to nie jest jedna z tych sytuacji, w których wybrakowany egzemplarz da się wymienić na inny, sprawny.

Oczywiście z padaczką można żyć, jak zapewniają ją lekarze, terapeuci, nauczyciele i rodzice (a mama to już prawie w ogóle nie płacze, kiedy to mówi, naprawdę).

Tylko że to nie jest do końca prawda.

Bo jest tak: statystycznie na padaczkę cierpi jeden procent ludzkości. Z tego jednego procenta przebieg choroby można kontrolować za pomocą leków u siedemdziesięciu procent.

Erica do nich nie należy.

I teraz, ile to jest trzydzieści procent z jednego procenta z siedmiu miliardów?

Odpowiedź brzmi: mało.

 

*

 

Po tym, jak jakiś debil wrzucił do internetu filmik z jej napadem (ten sam filmik, na którym widać, jak Erica pada na ziemię, jak każda z jej kończyn uderza o podłogę w takt innego rytmu, jak w kącikach jej ust pojawiają się wąskie strużki śliny, a pod nią samą — śmierdząca kałuża), dyrekcja wyznacza Erice pięć spotkań ze szkolnym psychologiem.

— Martwimy się o Erikę — mówi dyrektor jej rodzicom i chyba jest mu nawet trochę przykro. — Jest w wyjątkowo trudnej sytuacji, zwłaszcza że młodzież w tym wieku… Nie jest zbyt wyrozumiała.

Tata zadaje jakieś pytania ( _W jaki sposób ci chłopcy zostaną ukarani? Czy mogę porozmawiać z ich rodzicami? Czy mogę poprzetrącać im kości? Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy? Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nasze dziecko będzie tutaj bezpieczne?_ ), a mama kiwa tylko mechanicznie głową, gładząc Erikę uspokajająco po włosach.

— Chciałbym, żeby Erica spotkała się z panią Morrell.

— Z kim?

— Z Marin Morrell, szkolnym psychologiem.

Tata kręci głową, ale zanim zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, dyrektor wchodzi mu w słowo.

— Proszę mnie wysłuchać. Wiem, że Erica ma w państwu ogromne wsparcie, ale są rzeczy, których nastolatki nigdy nie powiedzą swoim rodzicom. Pani Morrell spojrzy na sytuację Eriki z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Jest poza tym obiektywnym obserwatorem, niezaangażowanym po żadnej ze stron…

— To tutaj są jakieś strony? — prycha tata, ale dyrektor nie daje sobie przerwać.

— … i pomogłaby Erice zdystansować się do — wykonuje ręką jakiś bliżej nieokreślony ruch — tego wszystkiego.

Na twarzach jej rodziców zaczyna malować się zrozumienie, ale sama Erica ma ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Nie potrzebuje innej perspektywy, obiektywnych obserwatorów i dystansu.

Potrzebuje nowego mózgu.

A kiedy ostatnio sprawdzała, to życzenie nie było możliwe do spełnienia.

 

*

 

— Słyszałem, wysłali cię do Morrell.

Erica unosi wzrok znad komórki i rzuca Isaakowi spojrzenie pełne powątpiewania.

— Akurat — prycha po chwili, po czym wraca do swojej gry.

— Fakt — przyznaje Isaac, odsuwając sobie krzesło i stawiając tacę z obiadem na zajmowanym przez Erikę stoliku. — Tak naprawdę to słyszałem, wsadzili cię w kaftan bezpieczeństwa i wywieźli na sygnale do Eichen House, gdzie spędzisz resztę swojego życia, na przemian śliniąc się i waląc głową w ścianę. A może nie na przemian, tylko jednocześnie?

— Mhm.

— No. Ale potem zobaczyłem, jak wychodzisz z chemii u Harrisa, więc stwierdziłem, że to chyba po prostu Jared znowu przyszedł do szkoły najarany.

— Niekoniecznie. Może jestem na przepustce? — pyta Erica z przekąsem, udając, że to głupie gadanie nic a nic jej nie obchodzi.

— A może jednak wysłali cię do Morrell? — Isaac przewraca oczami. — Sam byłem, to wiem, jak jest. Wszystkich wysyłają do Morrell. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby dla ciebie zrobili wyjątek.

W odpowiedzi Erica wzrusza tylko ramionami.

Erica i Isaac nie są przyjaciółmi. Nie są chyba nawet znajomymi. Czasami jedzą razem obiad, ale tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie chce z nimi siedzieć. Pożyczają sobie też notatki, kiedy jedno z nich nie może przyjść do szkoły. Mają się nawet w znajomych na Facebooku — kiedyś Isaac polubił wrzucony przez nią filmik o kotach kradnących psom posłania, a Erica skomentowała jego zdjęcie profilowe. Isaac był na nim w pełnym lacrosse’owym rynsztunku i Erica napisała coś w stylu: _Ale czad!_ , a on jej odpowiedział uśmiechniętą emotką.

Niestety nie mieli sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Może to dlatego, że znają się głównie ze szpitala. Erica spędziła na oddziale neurologicznym sporą część swojego niezbyt długiego życia, podczas gdy Isaac jakieś kilka lat temu zaczął rozbijać się po izbie przyjęć. Wpadli na siebie, kiedy oboje czekali na rentgen czaszki — Erica po wyjątkowo niefortunnym upadku (dostała napadu na werandzie i uderzyła głową w schody), a Isaac po… Nie chciał powiedzieć po czym. (Erica miała wtedy tylko dwanaście lat — nie domyśliła się).

Tak się akurat złożyło, że siedzieli w tej samej poczekalni. I na tym siedzeniu pewnie by się skończyło, gdyby nie fakt, że Isaac miał skitraną w kieszeni paczkę Skittelsów, a Erica już wtedy opanowała do perfekcji coś, co jej tata nazywał _błagalnym spojrzeniem zbitego cocker spaniela_.

Isaac nie miał więc innego wyjścia, jak podzielić się z Eriką swoimi sekretnymi Skittelsami. Erica podziękowała. Isaac zapytał, czy jest chora na głowę. Erica kopnęła go w kostkę, po czym ukradła mu jeszcze kilka Skittelsów.

To nie był początek pięknej przyjaźni, ale czegoś — czegoś na pewno.

Teraz Erica przygląda się ukradkiem, jak Isaac rozgarnia widelcem podejrzanie wyglądającą papkę, która na stołówce robi za jedzenie i zastanawia się, czy Isaac już zawsze będzie jedyną prawie bliską jej osobą, z którą nie jest spokrewniona.

No i ciekawe, czy resztę przerwy spędzą w ciszy, otoczeni aurą frajerstwa, czy może Isaac będzie jeszcze czegoś chciał.

— Byłaś już?

A wiec jednak.

Erica właśnie otwiera usta, żeby dopytać, gdzież to niby miała być, skoro Isaac dobrze wie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie ma_ , gdzie bywać, kiedy nagle — czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok.

— Hm? — intonuje, rozproszona i niepewna, czy jeśli się odwróci, to obserwująca ją osoba nie zauważy, że sama jest obserwowana.

— U Morrell. — Isaac przewraca oczami.

Erica pochyla głowę jeszcze niżej, tak że nosem jest już prawie w swojej kanapce z grillowanym serem. Dopiero z tej pozycji delikatnie przekręca głowę w lewo, korzystając z zasłony opadających na jej policzki włosów.

— A. Tak. Raz na razie — burczy, jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem przyglądającej się jej osoby. Wszyscy dookoła zdają się jednak zajęci swoimi własnymi sprawami (swoimi przyjaciółmi, swoimi miłościami, swoimi pracami domowymi, swoimi drugimi śniadaniami).

I tylko Vernon Boyd siedzi sam przy stoliku, o którym wszyscy wiedzą, że jest _jego_ stolikiem, ale to niemożliwe, żeby chodziło o Boyda. Boyd i Erica poruszają się po dwóch zupełnie różnych orbitach, których trajektorie nigdy się ze sobą nie przecinają.

— No i?

Erica podnosi głowę. Isaac patrzy na nią niby bez emocji, ale mimo wszystko uważnie, tak jak to tylko Isaac potrafi. Czeka na jej odpowiedź i Erica nie wie, co Isaac chciałby z tą odpowiedzią zrobić (po co mu ona, co ona zmieni).

Erica wzrusza więc ramionami.

Isaac kiwa ze głową, jakby usłyszał właśnie coś, z czym można lub nie można się zgodzić.

 

*

 

Ludzie lubią myśleć, że liceum jest tylko jednym rozdziałem z ich życia, wcale nie ostatnim i wcale nie najważniejszym; takim, który można zamknąć i nigdy już do niego nie wracać.

Erica nie należy do tych osób.

— Jak się z tym czujesz?

Nadludzkim wysiłkiem powstrzymuje się przed przewróceniem oczami. A jak ma się czuć, skoro w każdą środę przez godzinę każe się jej odpowiadać na głupie pytania?

Szkoda, że w tym przypadku prawda pewnie nie zamknęłaby tematu. Erica zagryza wargę.

— Jest mi wstyd, że wszyscy to zobaczyli — burczy pod nosem, skubiąc mimowolnie troczek od swojej bluzy. — Jest mi przykro, że się ze mnie śmieją. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć.

Morrell kiwa głową, jakby rozumiała. Na szczęcie nie robi żadnych notatek; co prawda na pierwszym spotkaniu zapytała, czy Erice by to nie przeszkadzało i Erica powiedziała, że nie, ale musiało w jej twarzy być coś, co sprawiło, że Morrell postanowiła nie ryzykować.

— Eriko — podejmuje Morrell po tym, jak staje się jasne, że Erica już nic więcej nie doda — tu nie chodzi o to, co możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć. To nie egzamin. Tutaj nie ma ani dobrych, ani złych odpowiedzi. Są tylko szczere.

Erica ma _szczerze_ ochotę kazać Morrell spierdalać. Czy to też się liczy?

 

*

 

Erica pamięta, że kiedy była mała, mama uwielbiała jej włosy. Chwytała je pieszczotliwie w dwie garści i targała nimi lekko. _Ależ ty masz grzywę!_ — śmiała się. — _Mój mały, złotogrzywy lew. Jak robią lwy, hm? Umiesz zaryczeć jak prawdziwy lew?_

Erica otwierała wtedy szeroko buzię i wydobywała z siebie niby-groźny dźwięk, rozczapierzając swoje małe pazuro-paluszki.

Dopiero wiele lat później zrozumie, że nie jest lwem, że ten lew to tylko trochę blond włosów i niczym niezachwiana wiara mamy w to, że Erica jest dobrą, szczerą i odważną dziewczynką. Że Erica zniesie wszystko, co spotka ją w życiu z podniesioną głową.

Nie zniesie.

 

*

 

Jest taki jeden chłopak, który jej się podoba (no co? Erica cierpi na padaczkę, a nie uwiąd starczy). Nazywa się Stiles Stilinski i jest trochę frajerem. Ale Erica mierzy siły na zamiary, więc to chyba oczywiste, że nie będzie lokować swoich uczuć w chłopcach, którzy nie są dla niej.

Stiles jest chudy, wręcz patykowaty — niby z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy wygrzewa ławkę rezerwowych na meczach lacrosse'a, ale jakoś nie przydało mu to masy mięśniowej. Poza tym jednak jest dość zwyczajny — ani szczególnie przystojny, ani wyjątkowo brzydki. Bardzo dużo mówi, przy czym nie zawsze mądre rzeczy. Jest zabawny. No i ma co najmniej trzy różne koszulki z bohaterami DC, w tym jedną z Batwoman.

Stiles ma tylko jednego przyjaciela, Scotta McCalla. Scott wydaje dosyć miły — może nawet _za_ miły. Właściwie to Scott McCall jest tak miły, że nikt nie może z nim wytrzymać.

Nikt poza Stilesem, oczywiście.

Jest to trochę dziwna przyjaźń, bo Stiles — Stiles chyba nie jest miłą osobą. To znaczy na pewno jest w porządku. _Oczywiście_ , że jest w porządku, gdyby nie był w porządku, Erica nie poświęciłaby mu nawet jednego spojrzenia, bo nie jest bohaterką _Pamiętników wampirów_ czy jakiegoś innego taniego romansu dla nastolatek i jej akurat nie pociągają skończone dranie. Ale chociaż Stiles nie jest ani skończonym, ani zwykłym draniem, chociaż jest ogólnie, no, _okej_ , to jednak _okej_ niekoniecznie jest równoznaczne z byciem miłą osobą. I nie trzeba być przyglądającą mu się ukradkiem od kilku miesięcy Eriką, żeby to zauważyć.

Może dlatego Stiles jest śmiertelnie zakochany w Lydii Martin, która jest śmiertelnie zakochana w Jacksonie Whittemorze, który jest śmiertelnie zakochany w sobie samym. I może trochę w Dannym Mahealanim, ale zwolennikami tej teorii są tylko Roberta Morales, bo kręcą ją te klimaty, i trener Finstock, bo jego zdaniem to wiele wyjaśnia. W każdym razie żaden naprawdę miły chłopak nie mógłby kochać się w _Lydii Martin_ i to jeszcze tak długo i tak wytrwale jak Stiles. Bo chociaż wszyscy chcieliby _być_ Lydią Martin, to jednocześnie wszyscy _nienawidzą_ Lydii Martin i skromnym zdaniem Eriki w większości mają ku temu powody.

Erica oczywiście nie wyłamuje się z tego generalnego trendu, chociaż o dziwo (o dziwo, bo Erica jest łatwym celem; o dziwo, bo nikt nie wziąłby Eriki w obronę; o dziwo, bo Lydia mogłaby ją skrzywdzić na setki niezbyt wyrafinowanych, ale nie mniej przez to bolesnych sposobów) Lydia nigdy nie zrobiła jej żadnej przykrości. Z drugiej strony Lydia pewnie nawet nie wie, że ktoś taki jak Erica w ogóle istnieje, więc może nie należy przypisywać jej z tego tytułu jakichś szczególnych zasług. Ale chociaż Lydia sobie pewnie na to nie zasłużyła, Erica nienawidzi jej tak mocno jak płatków śniadaniowych na ciepłym mleku i swojej choroby. To znaczy bardzo mocno.

Oczywiście Erica nienawidzi Lydii w większości z tych samych powodów, co reszta szkoły. Łatwo się ich zresztą domyślić (bo jest ładniejsza, bo jest mądrzejsza, bo jest popularna, bo ma więcej pieniędzy, bo ma chłopaka, bo ma samochód, bo jest zdrowa, zdrowa, _zdrowa_ ). Ale jeden z tych powodów należy tylko do Eriki i tym powodem jest Stiles Stilinski, chłopak, który jej się podoba.

Chłopak, który za jedno spojrzenie Lydii Martin byłby pewnie gotów oddać dziesięć lat swojego życia.

Erice trudno powiedzieć, co dokładnie podoba jej się w Stilesie. Wydaje się fajny, ale to samo mogłaby pewnie powiedzieć o kilkudziesięciu innych osobach. Możliwe, że ma z nim jakieś wspólne zainteresowania, tylko że nie oni jedni czytają w Beacon Hills komiksy. Poza tym Erica w ogóle nie zna Stilesa, nigdy z nim nawet nie rozmawiała, więc jej uczucia mają chyba niewiele wspólnego z tym, jaki Stiles _jest_ , a wiele z tym, jaki _mógłby być_.

 

*

 

Erica miała nadzieję, że każda kolejna wizyta u Morrell będzie przynajmniej odrobinę łatwiejsza do zniesienia.

Nie jest.

Erica nie jest chyba po prostu zdolna przywyknąć do tego, że raz w tygodniu jakaś obca kobieta zadaje jej serię bardzo osobistych i jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnych pytań, po czym ocenia otrzymane na nie odpowiedzi jakby to była odpowiedź z biologii. Erica próbuje uciec od badawczego wzroku Morrell, schować się za nonszalanckimi wzruszeniami ramion i wymijającymi odpowiedziami. Erica chciałaby móc zwinąć się tak do środka, ukryć się gdzieś w swojej własnej głowie i nigdy więcej stamtąd nie wychodzić. Jej głowa jest co prawda trochę strasznym miejscem, ale Erica nie należy do tych osób, które boją się swoich własnych myśli. Przywykła do nich.

Erica jest pewna, że w każdym innym momencie swojego życia nie miałaby z tym najmniejszego problemu. Nie wie, co się zmieniło, czy to wina jej, czy Morrell, czy może jednak tego pieprzonego nagrania (śliny na ustach, moczu na podłodze i tego strasznego wstydu, z którym każdej nocy zasypia i z którym każdego dnia się budzi), ale jakby się nie starała, nie potrafi wejść w ten stan, kiedy ciałem jest się w jednym miejscu, ale myślami — w zupełnie innym. Każde kolejne pytanie Morrell jest jak zgrzyt paznokci na tablicy; Erica z trudem powstrzymuje się przed wykrzywieniem twarzy w okropnym grymasie. Gdyby mogła, zasłoniłaby uszy dłońmi, śpiewając na cały głos piosenki Neala Diamonda.

Ale nie może.

Pewnie zresztą nie umiałaby zaśpiewać żadnej od początku do końca.

— Jak się z tym czujesz?

Erica zaciska usta. Nie musi sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni znaczą małe, blade półksiężyce wbitych w ciało paznokci.

 

*

 

To nie jest rok Eriki Reyes.

Co prawda jeszcze żaden rok był _jej_ rokiem, ale też chyba żaden nie był od tego tak daleki.

Bycie nową gwiazdą YouTube’a ma pewnie z tym coś wspólnego.

Ale nie chodzi tylko o ten durny filmik. Chodzi też o towarzyszące Erice wszędzie szepty i chichoty, i lekko zniesmaczone miny, bo trzeba być Eriką Reyes, żeby mieć to szczęście i z całej gamy różnych nieuleczalnych chorób trafić akurat na tę, która ludziom wydaje się tak bardzo obrzydliwa. Chodzi o sesje u Morrell, które są równie przyjemne, co wyrywanie zębów. Chodzi o kredyt, ze spłatą którego rodzice mają problem i o kolejny lek, który pewnie nie będzie na Erikę działał, i o siniaki na ramionach Isaaka, które są coraz ciemniejsze, coraz większe, coraz trudniejsze do ukrycia.

Chodzi też o to, że ktoś zaczął Erikę śledzić.

Może nie do końca śledzić. Śledzenie wskazywałoby na jakieś bardziej celowe i lepiej zorganizowane działanie. W rzeczywistości Erica po prostu coraz częściej czuje, że ktoś się jej przygląda, ale nie tak, jak zwykle, to znaczy temu przyglądaniu się nie towarzyszą żadne śmiechy i komentarze. Erica nie wie, co ten ktoś chce osiągnąć, co ma nadzieję zobaczyć. Cierpnie jej skóra na samą myśl o tym, że może to jakiś świr, który czeka, aż Erica dostanie kolejnego napadu, żeby ją znowu sfilmować. Jeśli miałoby do tego dojść, to Erica pieprzy to wszystko i idzie do rodziców — może jeśli tata skopie takiego jednego barana z drugim, wreszcie się od niej odczepią.

Cała ta sytuacja zaczyna jej się coraz mniej podobać; Erica jest jedną z tych osób, które, mając wybór, nigdy nie staną plecami do drzwi, które zawsze muszą mieć zabezpieczoną przynajmniej jedną dodatkową drogę ucieczki.

Po prostu nie ufa ludziom. Zresztą nic dobrego jej z ich strony nie spotkało, więc nie ma ku temu żadnego powodu. Dlatego nieszczególnie cieszy ją myśl o jej _cichym wielbicielu_ (tak, to był sarkazm), chociaż wygląda na to, że na razie nie może z tym zro…

— Uch! — stęka, kiedy jakiś napakowany kretyn zahacza ją ramieniem. Kretyn oczywiście nawet nie zwalnia, prąc dalej naprzód niczym lodołamacz, ale Erica odbija się od niego jak piłka, tracąc na chwilę równowagę. Co prawda utrzymuje się na nogach, ale wypuszcza z rąk piórnik, zeszyty i podręcznik do geografii.

— Uważaj, jak leziesz! — rzuca kretyn przez ramię, nie odwracając się nawet, żeby sprawdzić, czy kogoś (w tym przypadku Eriki) nie zabił.

Erica pochyla głowę, po czym bierze głęboki wdech i klęka, żeby pozbierać z podłogi swoje zeszyty i przybory. Oczywiście musiała nie domknąć piórnika, więc cała jego zawartość rozsypała się, ginąc gdzieś pod szafkami lub stopami przechodzących korytarzem uczniów. Erica metodycznie zgarnia wszystkie swoje rzeczy na jedną stertę; właśnie zaczyna rozglądać się za tymi, które odturlały się gdzieś dalej, kiedy nagle ktoś kuca tuż przed nią.

— Jeszcze to — mówi cicho Boyd, podając Erice zakreślacz i gumkę do ścierania.

— Dzięki — odpowiada Erica, szybko chowając rzeczy do torby i nie patrząc na niego. Ma nadzieję, że zanim się ogarnie, Boyd zniknie. Zrobił w końcu swój przydziałowy dobry uczynek i może sobie iść.

Ale Boyd nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Niech sobie idzie, myśli Erica, zaciskając usta i uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Jeśli sobie nie pójdzie, to nie będzie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Erica nie ma dzisiaj na to nic dobrego _siły_ , czy może przełożyć nic dobrego na inny dzień?

— Coś… Coś jeszcze? — pyta po chwili, kiedy Boyd nie rusza się z miejsca, wielki i milczący jak góra.

— Hm? — Chłopak mruga i Erica jest pewna, że ma zwidy, bo to chyba niemożliwe, żeby był zakłopotany. Po pierwsze, Boyd ma tylko jeden wyraz twarzy i jest nim chłodne: _Mam cię w dupie_. Po drugie, ludzie są zakłopotani Eriką tylko wtedy, kiedy muszą porozmawiać z Eriką o jej chorobie, albo, co gorsza, muszą być świadkami tej choroby i wszystkich jej niekoniecznie przyjemnych objawów. Poza tym jednak Erica nikogo nie zawstydza, bo jest zbyt zajęta byciem zawstydzoną przez siebie samą.

— Czy jeszcze coś chciałeś? — dodaje więc trochę śmielej, czując narastającą irytację. (Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Erica powinna wieść możliwie spokojne i pozbawione stresujących sytuacji życie, nerwowość wpędzi ją chyba kiedyś do grobu).

— A nie, nic — odchrząkuje Boyd, po czym kiwa jej głową i odchodzi.

Erica marszczy czoło, śledząc wzrokiem jego oddalającą się pospiesznie sylwetkę. Czy jej się wydaje, czy ostatnio coś często widuje Boyda?

_Hm_.

 

*

 

— Chciałabym, żebyśmy dzisiaj porozmawiały o twoich relacjach z rówieśnikami.

A ja chciałabym wbić ci widelec w oko, myśli Erica zjadliwie, ale chowa tę zjadliwość gdzieś głęboko, przywołując na twarz swój najbardziej niezobowiązujący wyraz twarzy.

(Erica jest grzeczną dziewczynką, a grzeczne dziewczynki nie wbijają nikomu widelców w oczy. Chyba).

— Jak twoi przyjaciele reagują na twoją chorobę? — Erica nienawidzi tego uprzejmego zainteresowania, z którym Morrell zadaje jej pytania. Jest takie sztuczne, takie fałszywe. Morrell w końcu płacą za to, żeby wysłuchiwała narzekań uczniów Beacon Hills High, więc mogłaby sobie darować to pozorne zaangażowanie w ich problemy.

Tym bardziej że Erica nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, więc to by było na tyle w tym temacie. Niestety żadna odpowiedź, która wskazuje na prawdziwą skalę żalowości Eriki, nie jest dobrą odpowiedzią, to znaczy może prowadzić tylko do kolejnych gabinetów kolejnych psychologów, a Erica ma naprawdę wystarczająco dużo na głowie i bez tego.

Dlatego Erica sięga po odpowiedź, która nigdy nie zawodzi. To znaczy wzrusza ramionami.

Morrell nie reaguje. Erica zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście jej to nie rusza, czy tylko nad wyraz dobrze panuje nad twarzą.

— Dobrze, to może inaczej — podejmuje po chwili Morrell. — Z kim się przyjaźnisz w szkole?

Erica milczy.

— To moja prywatna sprawa — odpowiada w końcu. To tak beznadziejna wymówka, że aż jej trochę głupio.

Morrell też to wie.

— Eriko, od samego początku rozmawiamy o twoich prywatnych sprawach. Wydaje mi się, że poruszałyśmy już dużo bardziej osobiste kwestie. Poza tym obiecuję ci, że wszystko, co powiesz, zostanie między nami — tłumaczy spokojnie.

Milczą teraz obie, a cisza w gabinecie wydaje się jeszcze cięższa niż zwykle.

— Isaac.

— Słucham?

— Isaac Lahey — cedzi Erica przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Znam Isaaka Lahey.

— Och. Tak, no więc, cóż, kojarzę Isaaka. To… — Morrell odchrząkuje — To dobry chłopiec.

Zdaniem Eriki, to ostatnie zabrzmiało raczej jak pytanie, ale jeśli jest tak, jak twierdzi Isaac, to znaczy był też został kiedyś wysłany do gabinetu Morrell, to nic dziwnego. Chyba nikt, kto zna Isaaka bliżej, nie odważyłby się określić go mianem _dobrego chłopca_.

— Jesteście ze sobą blisko?

Erikę ogarnia nagle tak wielka wesołość, że nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Jesteśmy jak brat i siostra — odpowiada i zastanawia się, czy tylko w jej uszach brzmiało to nieskończenie sarkastycznie.

 

*

 

Z Boydem jest trochę jak z Wallym, którego trzeba znaleźć na obrazku; na początku trudno wyłowić go spośród setki innych postaci, ale kiedy już się go raz dostrzeże, nie sposób go ponownie zgubić.

Tak więc kiedy Erica raz zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, czy rzeczywiście Boyda jest ostatnio jakby więcej, czy może jej się przywidziało, nie może się uwolnić od dojmującego wrażenia, że Boyd jest _wszędzie_.

— Czy ty też masz wrażenie, że Boyd ciągle się na ciebie gapi?

— Nie — cedzi Erica przez zaciśnięte zęby. Każdy normalny, posiadający instynkt samozachowawczy człowiek nie podjąłby tematu, wyczuwając, mówiąc delikatnie, lekkie wkurwienie Eriki.

Ale nie Isaac.

— Serio, za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę, wydaje mi się, że patrzy na ciebie — mówi, jakby nie wyczuwał zagrożenia.

Erica jest w osiemdziesięciu pięciu procentach pewna, że tak naprawdę Isaac wyczuwa je bardzo dobrze. Tak się akurat składa, że Erica należy do wąskiego grona osób znających prawdę, to znaczy wiedzących, że Isaac Lahey potrafi być strasznym gnojem. Rzecz w tym, że zwykle tę swoją wrodzoną gnojowatość chowa pod płaszczykiem smutnych spojrzeń i uroczych, nieśmiałych uśmiechów.

Tylko że dzisiaj musi być Międzynarodowy Dzień Wychodzenia z Szafy czy coś, bo Isaac wyraźnie planuje ukazać światu (to znaczy Erice) swoje gnojowate oblicze w całej jego krasie.

— Wątpię — Erica odpowiada wymijająco. Erica jest królową wymijających odpowiedzi (jak ktoś nie wierzy, niech zapyta Morrell).

— Może się zakochał — zastanawia się głośno Isaac, wzruszając ramionami.

Co za dupek.

— Może w tobie — odpowiada tym samym niezobowiązująco uprzejmym tonem Erica.

Isaac otwiera usta i wydaje z nich jakiś dziwny, wysoki dźwięk, który ma zapewne być wyrazem skrajnego oburzenia.

Erica przewraca oczami. _Chłopcy_.

— Nie bój się, myślę, że twoja cnota nie jest zagrożona — mówi, a po chwili namysłu dodaje złośliwie: — Niestety.

— Ha, ha. — Isaac robi minę. — Tak jakby twoja była. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Stiles Stilinski będzie pewnie czekał do ślubu i to do ślubu _z Lydią Martin_ , do którego, jak wszyscy wiemy, nigdy nie dojdzie, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby cokolwiek miało się w tym względzie zmienić.

Gdyby Erica mogła, zdzieliłaby Isaaka swoją tacą. Ale że czuje się dzisiaj tak, jakby potrąciła ją ciężarówka (miała kolejny atak, tym razem jeden z tych małych, bezdrgawkowych, ale nadal nieprzyjemnych), woli nie ryzykować i nie wykonywać w najbliższej przyszłości żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

— Nie wiem, po co mi to mówisz — stwierdza w końcu z godnością, której już i tak przecież nie ma.

— Nie wiem, po co temu zaprzeczasz. Ale jak sobie chcesz. Jeśli tak jak Stilinskiego kręci cię czekanie na coś, co nigdy nie nastąpi, to rzeczywiście szkoda, że nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, bo idealnie do siebie pasujecie.

Ha! Erice nie trzeba tego mówić.

— Ale wracając do tematu — podejmuje niestety Isaac z tym dziwnym pół-uśmiechem, który nikomu nie wróży nic dobrego. — Boyd. Gapienie się na ciebie. O co tu chodzi?

— Nie mam pojęcia, zapytaj Boyda. — Erica uklepuje widelcem swoją porcję purée z ziemniaków.

— Zapytałbym, gdybym się nie bał, że mi przyłoży — odpowiada Isaac i Erica krzywi się mimowolnie. — Widziałaś go w ogóle? Gość jest gigantyczny! Dziwne, że Finstock nie błaga go na kolanach, żeby dołączył do drużyny. Postawilibyśmy go w bramce i piłka nie miałaby najmniejszych szans na przeciśnięcie się…

Isaac jeszcze przez chwilę rozprawia o walorach fizycznych Boyda, tak jakby dopiero dzisiaj je odkrył.

Swoją drogą, może tak właśnie jest?

Boyd jest, ale tak jakby go nie było. Nic dziwnego, że trener Finstock nie zaprosił go do drużyny, skoro wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest Boyd, ale jednocześnie nikt go nie zauważa. Boyd to ten dziwak w źle dopasowanych ubraniach, który zawsze je na obiad jakieś dziwne coś z plastikowego pudełeczka. To ten chłopak, który zawsze siedzi sam, z nikim nie rozmawia, nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Nikt nie wie do końca dlaczego. Teoretycznie nic nie jest z nim nie tak — co prawda po szkole krąży trochę niestworzonych plotek o tym, że jest seryjnym mordercą (czy nie tak to w końcu działa? Nikt cię nie lubi, więc nikogo nie pozostawiasz przy życiu?), ale chyba nikt nie traktuje ich poważnie.

Poza Jaredem, ale to Jared, ostatnio był pewien, że kiedy śpi, kosmici przeprowadzają na nim eksperymenty.

W każdym razie Boyd jest jedną z tych osób, które funkcjonują gdzieś na peryferiach naszego życia, zawsze obecne, nigdy niedostrzegane. W nagłym przypływie irytacji Erica zazdrości Boydowi tego, że może pozostać anonimowy, że może być tym, kim chce i nikt nie będzie tego oceniał, nikt nie będzie próbował decydować za niego, tak jak wszyscy zdają się decydować za Erikę.

— … w każdym razie, gość albo się zakochał, albo planuje cię zabić — kończy Isaac. Erica wyłączyła się w chwili, w której usłyszała słowa _drużyna_ i _piłka_ , bo lacrosse nudzi ją śmiertelnie.

— Pewnie to drugie — stwierdza cicho, a Isaac parska śmiechem, po czym wraca do lacrosse’a.

Erica przewraca oczami. A więc kryzys zażegnany.

 

*

 

Stiles ma dzisiaj na sobie nową koszulkę z Chewbaccą. Koszulka jest idiotyczna, ma napis _Wookin’ good_ , ale Erica uwielbia Gwiezdne Wojny i myśli, że może dojrzała wreszcie do tego, żeby do Stilesa zagadać. To nie powinno być nawet jakoś szczególnie trudne — co prawda Stilesa nie odstępuje nawet na krok Scott, ale Scott jest naprawdę miły, nawet jeśli trochę życiowo nieporadny.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech i kierując się na drugą stronę szkolnego korytarza, Erica przywołuje w pamięci wszystkie najdziwniejsze fakty z rozszerzonego uniwersum, którymi mogłaby błysnąć. O ile Stiles w ogóle _zna_ rozszerzone uniwersum. A jeśli oglądał tylko filmy, i to bez kreskówek? Jeśli lubi nową trylogię? Jeśli uważa, że Jar Jar Binks jest uroczy? Nie, spokojnie, to nieważne, zresztą Erica jest bardzo tolerancyjną osobą, prawda? Prawda. Zawsze mogą porozmawiać o czymś innym, na przykład o trylogii Nolana. Wszyscy chłopcy _uwielbiają_ Nolana, nie ma więc powodu, żeby przypuszczać…

Nagle ktoś z impetem wpada na Erikę od tyłu. Erica odruchowo łapie go za rękaw, próbując zachować równowagę, ale siła pędu jest zbyt duża i oboje padają na ziemię.

— Złaź ze mnie, padako! — krzyczy Jackson Whittemore, spychając z siebie Erikę i robią taką minę, jakby właśnie wpadł w otwartą studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Otaczający ich uczniowie wybuchają gromkim śmiechem, rozlega się nawet trochę oklasków, trochę zachęcających do bardziej czułego uścisku okrzyków. Ktoś wyciąga w stronę Jacksona rękę i pomaga mu wstać. Żadna ręka nie wyciąga się w kierunku Eriki.

Jackson parska i otrzepuje się, jakby tych pięć sekund na podłodze zrujnowało jego dzisiejszą stylizację. Jego niedorobieni koledzy zanoszą się jeszcze przez chwilę śmiechem, drażniąc się z Jacksonem, puszczając w jego kierunku znaczące oczka i posyłając mu głośne, mokre całusy. Erica, ciągle na ziemi, zaciska dłonie w pięści, czując, jak na jej policzki występują rumieńce. W uszach jej szumi, w gardle zasycha i jest jej tak wstyd, tak strasznie _wstyd_ , że najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię, podczas gdy nie może się nawet ruszyć z podłogi.

I jeszcze do tego Stiles — Stiles, który to wszystko _widział_ i _słyszał_ , i co teraz, co Erica ma zrobić…

Tylko że Stiles nawet nie patrzy w jej stronę. Pokazuje coś Scottowi na swoim telefonie, po czym obaj odchodzą, zupełnie nieświadomi tego, co się dookoła nich dzieje. Erica czuje się tak, jakby ktoś kopnął ją brzuch, bo jak bardzo musi być niewidzialna, skoro nawet skrajne upokorzenie to za mało, żeby zwróciła na siebie uwagę jednego głupiego Stilesa?

Nagle rozlega się dzwonek i w przeciągu kilkunastu sekund korytarz pustoszeje. Erica powinna się zebrać z podłogi i biec na chemię z Harrisem, ale nie ma siły. Nie ma ochoty. Ma to wszystko w dupie.

Podnosi się powoli z podłogi, sycząc, kiedy czuje, jak mocno obiła sobie biodro przy upadku. Będzie pewnie miała siniaka. Bo jeszcze siniaka jej brakowało. Zarzuca torbę na ramię i zaczyna kierować się w stronę klasy, kiedy nagle okazuje się, że wcale nie jest sama.

Kilka kroków dalej, z ręką ciągle na drzwiczkach swojej szafki, stoi Boyd.

Stoi i patrzy na Erikę.

Każdego innego dnia Erica zlekceważyłaby Boyda, jego szafkę i to całe patrzenie się. Ale to nie jest każdy inny dzień. To jest bardzo, _bardzo_ zły dzień i może dlatego Erica nie wytrzymuje:

— Co się gapisz? — warczy.

Boyd mruga. I jest to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Erica widzi na jego twarzy jakieś emocje.

— Ja? — pyta, jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy Erica mówi do niego.

— A widzisz tu kogoś jeszcze?

Boyd uśmiecha się, jakby był zakłopotany.

— Nie.

Stoją tak chwilę naprzeciwko siebie. Erica czeka, aż Boyd coś powie, ale ten tylko przygląda jej się uważnie, w sposób, który jest jej tak dobrze znany, ale przez to nie mniej irytujący. Kiedy jednak staje się jasne, że Boyd nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zaszczycić jej choćby jednym słowem, Erica potrząsa głową i rusza w stronę swojej klasy, nie oglądając się za siebie.

— Nie gapię się.

Erica przystaje. Po chwili namysłu odwraca się z powrotem w stronę Boyda.

— Co?

— Zapytałaś, dlaczego się na ciebie gapię. Odpowiedziałem, że wcale się nie gapię.

— Doprawdy? — Erica czuje narastającą złość. Wstyd i upokorzenie, które jeszcze przed chwilą ściskały ją za gardło niczym żelazna obręcz, stają się czymś dużo gorszym, brzydszym, gwałtowniejszym. Erica nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy Boyd zasłużył sobie na to, co go zaraz spotka, ale zupełnie jej to nie obchodzi. — Czyli rozumiem, że wcale nie przyglądałeś się temu, co tu przed chwilą miało miejsce, z niezdrową ciekawością?

Boyd wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem, co w mojej ciekawości miałoby być niezdrowego.

— I nie śledzisz mnie od jakichś kilku tygodni wszędzie, gdzie tylko pójdę? Na stołówce, na korytarzu, na sali gimnastycznej, na boisku — wylicza Erica w zapamiętaniu.

— To są wszystko miejsca, w których ja też bywam — wtrąca się Boyd, marszcząc brwi. — Nie muszę cię śledzić, żeby tam chodzić…

— Nawet Isaac zauważył, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, okej? Isaac! Isaac nie zauważa czubka własnego nosa!

— Isaac Lahey? Ja… Nie, czekaj. O co ci w ogóle chodzi? — Boyd podnosi w końcu głos, nie wytrzymując. Erica oddycha ciężko, czując strach i satysfakcję jednocześnie. Nic nie wyprowadza Boyda z równowagi, tak więc brawo, Eriko Reyes, dokonałaś niemożliwego. W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni zadzwonimy do ciebie z informacją o tym, gdzie możesz odebrać swoją nagrodę.

— Chcę wiedzieć, czego ode mnie chcesz — podejmuje po chwili ciszy Erica, krzyżując ręce na piersi we wcale nie defensywnym geście. — Nie obchodzą mnie żadne pokrętne tłumaczenia, bo wiem swoje. Przyglądasz mi się i to często. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś. Nie znamy się, nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, nie wiem nawet, czy mamy razem jakieś zajęcia…

— Angielski na przykład — mamrocze Boyd, ale Erica nie daje sobie przerwać. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz czuła się tak pewna tego, co mówi, a jest to dobre uczucie.

— Nie rozumiem po prostu, jaki masz w tym cel. A chcę to wiedzieć. — Po chwili namysłu dodaje: — Najlepiej teraz.

— O, to były jakieś inne opcje? — dziwi się uprzejmie Boyd.

Erica mruży tylko oczy.

— Nie mogę być po prostu ciekawy? — pyta Boyd.

— Nie. Próbuj dalej.

Boyd wzdycha.

— Widziałem cię jakiś czas temu w szpitalu, okej? Moja mam jest salową i zapomniała telefonu, więc poprosiła mnie, żebym go jej przyniósł. Widziałem, jak idziesz na jakieś badanie i… Nie wiem, okej, to głupie, naprawdę byłem tylko ciekawy…

Był tylko ciekawy, myśli Erica gorzko, czując ukłucie zawodu w sercu. Ciekawy jej choroby, ciekawy tego, jak sobie radzi w szkole, ciekawy tego, czy dostanie jeszcze jednego napadu… Erica nie wie, skąd jej się to wzięło, dlaczego gdzieś tam głęboko chowała nadzieję, że może ta ciekawość Boyda wynika jednak z czegoś innego. Erica nie jest oczywiście aż tak naiwna, żeby wierzyć w to, co mówił Isaac, że Boyd się w niej podkochuje (albo chce ją zabić). Boyd może i jest frajerem, ale Erica zaczyna powoli rozumieć, że nikt nigdy nie będzie _aż takim_ frajerem.

— Przykro mi, że Whittemore był dla ciebie niemiły. — Erica mruga, zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że Boyd będzie miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. — Ale nie powinnaś się tak tym przejmować, szczególnie jeśli martwisz się o Stilinskiego — dodaje cicho i Erica zamiera. — Nie wiem, co w nim widzisz, zwłaszcza że on nawet nie wie o twoim istnieniu.

Ma ochotę roześmiać się, bo przecież _nikt_ nie wie, że Erica istnieje, jeśli nie liczyć fanów jej YouTube’owej kariery. Nie ma Eriki jako Eriki, jest tylko jej choroba, która ją określa i definiuje.

Czasami Erica myśli, że nie ma nikogo, kto nie postrzegałby jej przez pryzmat padaczki (że nawet jej rodzice, w tej swojej nieskończonej nadopiekuńczości, nigdy nie myślą o niej w oderwaniu od choroby).

Ale to jest sprawa między Eriką a światem, którego Erica nienawidzi, tak strasznie nienawidzi, że… Nieważne zresztą. Po prostu Boyd, zajmujący zupełnie inne kontinuum w czasoprzestrzeni Vernon Boyd jest akurat ostatnią osobą, od której Erica chce to słyszeć.

— Myślisz, że to żałosne, co? Że ja jestem żałosna? — pyta wyzywającym tonem. — Może i racja. Może jestem żałosna. Ale wiesz, dlaczego tak naprawdę go lubię? — Boyd milczy, więc Erica bierze głęboki oddech i kontynuuje: — Bo myślę, że gdyby był ze mną w klasie wtedy, kiedy miałam napad _padaczki_ , a wszyscy uznali to za jakiś wyjątkowo zajebisty dowcip… Myślę, że on by się ze mnie śmiał.

Boyd milczy i chociaż z jego twarzy jak zwykle trudno cokolwiek wyczytać, Erica wie, że wygrała.

O ile strzelenie sobie w stopę można w ogóle nazwać wygraną.

— Smutne, nie? — pyta gorzko, jakby naprawdę oczekiwała, że Boyd przytaknie.

Ale Boyd nie przytakuje. _Oczywiście_ , że nie przytakuje, musiałby być skończoną świnią, żeby przytaknąć, a Erica wie, że akurat Vernon Milton Boyd IV, cokolwiek ta czwórka na końcu znaczy, jest całkiem przyzwoitym, nawet jeśli mocno wkurzającym, człowiekiem.

Erica przełyka ślinę, odwraca się na pięcie i, mówiąc oględnie, odchodzi.

Mówiąc wprost, ucieka.

 

*

 

Kiedy była mała, Erica myślała, że jest lwem.

Teraz stoi przed lustrem i rozczesuje lekko skołtunione pukle (ma suche włosy i tłustą cerę, i słabe paznokcie, i oczy pozbawione blasku, i już sama nie wie, czy to przez leki, czy po prostu taka jest, czy po prostu taka ma być). Pod wpływem impulsu odkłada szczotkę i pochyla głowę, puszy przez chwilę włosy palcami, a następnie prostuje się energicznym ruchem, odrzucając włosy na plecy. Wczepia w nie palce, tuż przy skórze głowy i stroszy się jeszcze bardziej, ale nawet kiedy włosy otaczają jej twarz jasną aureolą, nie wygląda jak lew. Jej grzywa nie jest złota, tak jak kiedyś, tylko słomianożółta.

Erica przygląda się przez chwilę swojemu odbiciu, aż w końcu ściąga z nadgarstka gumkę do włosów i zaczyna zbierać je w koński ogon, wolno, dokładnie, tak żeby na wolności nie pozostał nawet jeden kosmyk. Związuje je w ciasną kitkę i nagle nie ma lwiej grzywy, pod ciężarem której mogłaby się schować, jest tylko Erica, żałosna, tchórzliwa Erica ze wszystkimi swoimi niedoskonałościami.

— Na co się gapisz? — pyta swojego odbicia.

Erica z lustra patrzy na nią z nieskrywaną pogardą.

 

*

 

— Kiedy na pierwszym spotkaniu rozmawiałyśmy o tym, jak choroba zmieniła twoje życie, odniosłam wrażenie, że niechętnie o tym mówisz. Dlaczego?

To naprawdę nie jest pierwsza wizyta Eriki u psychologa. Erica doskonale więc zna te wszystkie terapeutyczne chwyty; na każde potencjalne pytanie ma z góry przygotowaną odpowiedź, spokojną, wyważoną, niezdradzającą zbyt wiele. Tak-tak, nie-nie, racjonalnie i z dystansem, tak żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Podejrzeń o co — tego Erica do końca nie wie, ale czuje (i jest to chyba dobre przeczucie), że jeśli udzieli złych ( _szczerych_ ) odpowiedzi, to na gabinecie szkolnego lub szpitalnego psychologa może się nie skończyć.

Ale chociaż to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Erica słyszy tę śpiewkę (od: _Co o tym myślisz, Eriko?_ , poprzez: _Czy uważasz, że to twoja wina, Eriko?_ , a kończąc na nieśmiertelnym: _Jak się z tym czujesz, Eriko?_ ), to chyba po raz pierwszy czuje się nią tak bardzo poirytowana.

Tak bardzo wytrącona z równowagi.

— Bo nie jestem jakąś pierdolniętą masochistką? — warczy, nadal nie patrząc na Morrell.

— Ale tu przecież nie chodzi o czerpanie przyjemności z własnego cierpienia.

Erica szarpie mocniej troczek bluzy, nawija go sobie na palec wskazujący i ściska, tak że opuszek robi się cały czerwony.

— To o co? — pyta po chwili spokojnie, zupełnie spokojnie, bo przecież _jest_ spokojna, prawda?

— O akceptację.

Erica nie wytrzymuje — parska śmiechem.

— Czy powiedziałam coś śmiesznego? — W głosie Morrell słychać uprzejme zdziwienie.

— A nie?

— Zawsze odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie?

Tylko wtedy, kiedy tak naprawdę nie chcę odpowiadać, myśli Erica, ale zachowuje tę uwagę dla siebie, zwłaszcza że jest to pewnie dosyć oczywiste.

— Nie jest pani na nic chora, prawda? — podejmuje w końcu po chwili milczenia.

Morrell jakby się waha, zapewne przeczuwając, do czego Erica zmierza.

— Mam to szczęście, że nie — przyznaje. Erica kiwa głową.

— Więc skąd może pani wiedzieć, jak to jest? Dlaczego… Dlaczego mówi mi pani, że powinnam zaakceptować to, co mi jest, że powinnam się z tym pogodzić, kiedy tak bardzo pani nie rozumie, co to znaczy żyć… Żyć _z czymś takim_ , wie pani, z byciem taką bombą zegarową, która przez cały czas tyka i tyka, i w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć…

Erica nie powinna tego mówić. Erica powinna się opanować, powinna przeprosić Morrell za to, że się uniosła i wyjaśnić, że się źle czuje, że ma okres i że nie jest dzisiaj sobą. Powinna wrócić do tych dobrych, sprawdzonych odpowiedzi, dzięki którym nigdy nie spędziła w gabinecie psychologicznym więcej czasu, niż było to absolutnie niezbędne.

Erica powinna wziąć głęboki oddech i natychmiast _przestać być sobą_.

Problem polega na tym, że nie bardzo wie _jak_.

— Słyszę, jak tykam — mówi i chyba już zupełnie straciła kontrolę nad słowami, które padają z jej ust. — Do tego nie da się tak po prostu przyzwyczaić.

 

*

 

— Stilinski to dupek — mówi z przekonaniem Isaac. — Wydaje ci się, że jest takim świetnym gościem, bo go w ogóle nie znasz. Mam z nim trochę zajęć i zapewniam cię, że jest nie tylko męczący, ale też nieprzyjemny i zarozumiały. Wydaje mu się chyba, że jest drugim Sheldonem Cooperem. Wiesz, że w zeszłym miesiącu prawie doprowadził babkę od historii do płaczu? I to tylko dlatego, że nie znała odpowiedzi na jakieś jego idiotyczne pytanie o artykuł z Wikipedii!

Erica nie odpowiada, wbijając wzrok w blat stołu. Chce powiedzieć: _Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi_ i: _Nie kocham się w Stilesie, zwariowałeś?_ Chce roześmiać się, jakby Isaac opowiadał jakieś totalnie wyssane z palca bzdury. Chce odrzucić głowę do tyłu (tak jak to robią w filmach, żeby się tak malowniczo zamachnąć włosami), spojrzeć Isaakowi prosto w oczy i przekonać go, że jej to nie dotyczy.

Ale zanim Erica wykrztusi z siebie chociażby słowo, Isaac znowu się odzywa, tym razem ciszej, mniej pewnie:

— My to nie mamy szczęścia w życiu, co?

Erica nie może powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

— No co? — Isaac czerwienieje lekko na twarzy, a jego głos robi się jakby o oktawę wyższy, może nawet trochę piskliwy, jak zawsze, kiedy się denerwuje. — Nie mam racji?

Erica nie mówi nic, tylko marszczy w zamyśleniu czoło. Isaac wierci się przez chwilę, speszony jej badawczym spojrzeniem, jak zresztą większość chłopców w jego wieku.

Erica myśli o siniakach na jego ramionach i nerwowych ruchach. Myśli o wiecznie zmęczonych twarzach swoich rodziców, o wżartym w jej skórę zapachu szpitala, o chłopcach, którzy nigdy nie zwrócą na nią uwagi i tych, którzy zwracają jej na nią aż za dużo. Myśli o tym, że w szkole jest słownie jedna osoba, z którą może porozmawiać.

Myśli o tym, że przez swoją chorobę nigdy nie dostanie prawa jazdy.

— Erica?

Nie zgadzam się, myśli trochę histerycznie. Nie zgadzam się, nie zgadzam się, nie zgadzam się, nie-zga-dzam-się, _nie_ —

Sięga po frytkę z tacy Isaaca.

Wzrusza ramionami.

 

*

 

Kiedyś ucieknę, myśli.

 

*

 

(Nie uciekła daleko).

 

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
